Prisoner
by 18lzytwner
Summary: When there seems to be some sort of mix up in a correctional facility north of the city, Olivia and Rollins head up there to investigate. What they find throws the team into turmoil. In the middle of the case, things take a turn at home for Olivia and she discovers just what it means to be a new mom. Starts Bensidy and wanders into E/O. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story at the start of a new series. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

**A/N2: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer from the last chapter of Fear. Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one. :)**

* * *

**Prisoner**

_By_

_18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Olivia strolled back into what was now her office again. She was clutching the coffee cup in her hand fairly tightly. The last few nights had been interesting at the apartment to say the least.

Noah was an adorable baby. There was no denying that. The only issue was he wasn't sleeping very well. The social worker warned her that the first few nights in another strange place might make him upset and she had been right. Luckily, she had been able to quiet him and they fell asleep in the rocking chair which Brian's parents had insisted they bring over.

Despite the initial shock of bringing little Noah home, Brian had been all smiles. He even called his parents who swung over the next day bringing all sorts of goodies. Olivia knew that neither one of them had exactly viewed themselves with a baby at this stage in their lives but she knew she had wanted one for a very long time and this was an opportunity to give Noah a real chance at life especially after what happened to his mother.

"Morning Liv," Fin poked his head into the office before entering the room fully.

"Morning," she smiled before taking a large swig of coffee.

"Does it feel good to be behind the desk again?" He asked.

"Only if Amaro and Rollins don't go off the rails again," she admitted.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Although Nick will probably shape up considering," Fin smirked. Nick was very close to losing his badge and the unit had been through enough turmoil, trying to break in another new detective would not be good for anyone involved.

"Good morning Sergeant. I've got the Warden on the line from Taconic Correctional Facility. They have a problem up there," Rollins poked her head in.

"Why exactly would it be our problem?" She asked. Taconic was an hour north of the city and definitely out of their jurisdiction.

"I'll pass you the call," Rollins offered.

"You better. Thanks," Olivia nodded. Fin took that as his cue to leave and he left her alone, closing the door behind him.

"This is Sergeant Benson, Manhattan SVU," she said.

"Good morning Sergeant. This is Warden Jim Drysdale up at Taconic Correctional. I received an inmate last night from your precinct and…"

"You'll have to forgive me for interrupting but we didn't send any female inmates out yesterday. We don't typically send anyone anywhere unless it's to Rikers," Olivia interrupted.

"Her paperwork says she came from the sixteenth precinct and my driver picked her up there," Drysdale said.

"There must have been some sort of mistake," Olivia shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"I'm beginning to think this was more than a mistake. Can you send some people up here?" The warden asked.

"I will see what I can do and get some people up there immediately," Olivia agreed.

"You better make sure its female officers. Our newest inmate seems to want nothing to do with male officers. I've got her in a safe place for now but it is far from ideal," Drysdale explained.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. Officers will be up there before ten am," with that Olivia hung up. She slammed down the rest of her cooling coffee and walked out into the bull pen.

"It seems that the problem up at Taconic requires two female officers. Rollins, gear up. Fin, can you hold the fort until we get back?" Olivia wanted to know.

"You got it," he nodded.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he walked into the bull pen from the locker room.

"Something is very wrong up at Taconic Correctional. Look up all of the prisoner transports from the past few days. I want to know who was transferred where and by whom and I want it on my desk by the time we get back. Also I want camera footage from any cameras around the building. We may have a very big problem," Olivia told him.

"Sounds like fun. What kind of problem?" Fin asked.

"Until I get up to Taconic, I'm not exactly sure," she admitted.

"Safe travels," Nick nodded as Rollins moved toward Olivia. The sergeant nodded and the two were off for the correctional facility.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sergeant Benson?" The guard at the prison gate asked.

"That's me and this is Detective Rollins. We're here to see the Warden," Olivia smiled as flashed her badge and Amanda did the same.

"He said you'd be coming. I'll radio ahead for an escort," the guard smiled and gave a slight nod. They passed through the gate and Olivia parked the car. They headed for the main doors when a male guard exited the building. He was about six foot five and around two hundred and fifty pounds. Built like a brick and enough muscles that they almost popped out of his tight uniform.

"So you suppose he keeps the order in the chow line?" Rollins asked.

"I think they have a bigger problem than they realize. There would be no way for an inmate to defend herself against him," Olivia pointed out. Her experiences from Sealview told her that he would be able to assault prisoners without much of a problem.

"Ladies are you the detectives here to see the Warden?" He asked, his voice was deep and it almost boomed.

"I'm Sergeant Benson and this is Detective Rollins," Olivia spoke up and they once again flashed their badges.

"I'm Officer Calhoun. Right this way," he gestured toward the door and they headed inside. Following the large officer through the facility they quickly reached the Warden's office. Calhoun knocked and the Warden bade him to enter.

"Thanks for making the trip up here," Drysdale said after the introductions and seats were taken.

"No problem. What exactly do you have for us?" Olivia asked.

"Chip, why don't you fill them in on what happened last night?" Jim requested of his subordinate.

"I received word that a prisoner needed a ride from the sixteenth precinct and I headed down there to pick her up. The officer met me outside the precinct, handed me the paperwork, made sure I secured the inmate into my van and then I turned around and headed back. It was a little out of the ordinary as I usually pick up inmates at Rikers but it was late at night and I know that sometimes there needs to be alternate pick up sites," the guard explained.

"Did anything else seem off to you?" Rollins asked.

"Well not that my pickups are often friendly but usually they watch the world go by outside because they know that it'll be the last time in a long time they are going to be in the city. This one looked down at her hands the whole ride and didn't say anything at all. I tried to strike up a little conversation as I thought maybe what she needed was someone to listen but she never answered me or even looked up. She flinched when I touched her to help her in and out of the van. I've transported a lot of prisoners but never once have I had them flinch," Calhoun admitted.

"Really?" Olivia asked; her own curiosity at that last statement got the better of her.

"I may look intimidating ma'am but I assure you, it's all show," Chip smiled slightly.

"A big teddy bear, this one. That's why I send him on the transport. A friendly face or a kind word or two can go a long way when an inmate first gets here," Drysdale gave a wink. Olivia nodded and Amanda asked,

"Where did you take the inmate?"

"Well I wanted to see if maybe the doctor should have a look at her but the minute we walked through the door and she saw it was a man, she freaked. The Doc sedated her and we decided it wouldn't be a good idea for her to be around men when she woke up," Chip explained.

"This is where I'm sure I'm going to get chastised but it was the only place I could think to put her," Drysdale spoke up as he lifted himself out of his seat and headed for the door.

"If you ladies will follow me," the Warden said. Chip stood up and followed them out of the office, closing the door and making sure that it was locked.

"Chip, resume your usual duties and if we need you we'll let you know. Thanks for all your help with this," Jim smiled slightly.

"Yes, sir," Calhoun nodded and headed back off down the hall. When he was far enough away, and they had progressed down the hall, Drysdale spoke up,

"Before you go questioning my choices as far as prison guards, you should know there has never been a complaint against this facility for sexual assaults of the inmates by the guards. I saw that look on your face Sergeant. You were the one that helped bust the problem at Sealview weren't you?" Olivia swallowed hard and Rollins took note. She had no idea what happened over at this place but the look on her face was similar to the one the younger detective had seen on the Sergeant when William Lewis was mentioned.

"I was. The women in here have committed crimes but they certainly don't deserve to be assaulted," Olivia said.

"Which is why I only hire the cleanest personnel I can find. Chip has been on the force for almost fifteen years. Never one compliant or accusation," Drysdale explained.

"That's odd. I think most guards have at least one stupid complaint because someone has a grudge or gets bored real easy," Rollins spoke up.

"Well it helps that Chip works here. He'd probably have more complaints in a male facility given that he and his boyfriend juts adopted this adorable baby," Drysdale explained as they walked through another gate.

"Good for them," Olivia tried to contain her surprise. Corrections officers rarely talked about their personal lives as it could come back to haunt him should a rather vindictive inmate find out.

"Here we are, Cellblock A. Down this hallway, please," Drysdale gestured and the two detectives followed. All of the cells were empty and Rollins made note that the prison yard was full of inmates.

"You put the inmate in here?" Olivia asked; her eyebrows raised.

"She's not by herself. One of our trustees is watching over her. In fact as crazy as it sounds, I'm going to miss this inmate. She's been one of the few bright spots," the Warden explained. Rollins gave her superior a skeptical look and Olivia nodded. This was not the run of the mill prison.

"Rachel, I'm here with some detectives," Drysdale said as the guard opened the closed cell door.

"Good thing sir. I don't…" Rachel trailed off when she saw who was standing there.

"Detective Benson?" She asked.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. So glad you liked it. Hope this chapter keeps your interest up. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You two know each other?" Drysdale asked.

"Yes, I worked her case some years back. How'd you end up here Rachel?" Olivia asked confused that a former victim was now behind bars.

"It's a long story but I think this poor girl has a longer one," Rachel admitted. She was a petite Caucasian woman with closely cut blonde hair, reminiscent of one of Olivia's old hairstyles. She couldn't have weighed more than one hundred and twenty-five pounds soaking wet but there she was. It wasn't until Olivia entered the cell and shook her hand that she realized Rachel had been working out.

"So what can you tell us?" Olivia asked, pulling her aside while Rollins tried to confer with the woman on the bottom bunk. The Warden backed away to give them some space.

"Well when Chip brought her over, I sized her up, I have to admit, like I do every new inmate that comes in. That's when I realized she was still wearing makeup. Now most girls who come in here don't have that on. She let me take a look at her and she's got some nasty bruises where the clothes cover but also some nasty ones that clothes don't cover," the woman admitted. Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not sure your partner is going to get much out of her. I tried my darnedest but she hasn't said a word to me, just pointed and stuff. How'd the heck did she end up here anyway?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just glad that the Warden called," Benson told her, keeping her growing concerns to herself.

"Well do me a favor, let me know when you catch the son of a bitch that did this to her," Rachel said.

"I will. How'd you end up in here anyway? I thought rehab was going well," Olivia wanted to know.

"Well it was until the anniversary came around. I fell and I fell hard. One day the narcs raided my dealer's place and I was higher than a kite on a windy day. Said if I gave up everything I could on my dealer that they'd only put me away for possession. I agreed so I got one year at Rikers. Then I got in a fight there and a corrections officer got hit, not by me, but the system decided that they were going to make an example out of both me and the other lady. They sent me up here for another two years on top of my year. I got here, I got clean and I've been the model citizen I should have been before the meth took over. I'm getting out in a couple of months. Don't want to mess that up," Rachel explained. She had definitely been hardened by her experiences and Olivia couldn't help but feel responsible.

"I should have been there for you more. I should have kept checking in on you," she admitted.

"Why so you could arrest me? You caught the guy that hurt me. The rest I did on my own," the inmate told her.

"Sergeant, she needs a hospital visit and we need to see if we can get Doctor Huang back for a little bit," Rollins came up to them.

"All right. Let's get her into the car and we'll take her. I don't want this going out over the radio in case whoever got her here is listening," Olivia said before heading back out into the hallway and approaching Drysdale.

"Warden, I'm going to need that transfer paperwork you got. Make sure to make a copy for your records," Olivia told him.

"Absolutely," the warden nodded and radioed to his secretary to get the paperwork in order.

"Shall we head back to my office?" He asked.

"Yes. We're going to take her to the hospital ourselves," Benson explained.

"I'll give you directions and alert them you're on your way. Should I call the local police as well?" Drysdale wanted to know.

"No. I'll call my detectives when we get to the hospital," Olivia said.

"Very good," the warden nodded.

"Thanks for your help Rachel. Make sure to drop me a line when you get out," Benson turned to the blonde and handed her, her card.

"I will. Thanks," Rachel smiled and watched them go off down the hallway.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. This chapter is a little longer hope you like it and thanks!**

**A/N2: This shout out goes to Sayuri-2012. Glad to have you back. :) If you haven't read any of her work, I suggest you do. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"How bad is it Doctor?" Olivia asked the attending medical man on staff at the nearby Northern Westchester Hospital.

"Well the only way to give her an exterior physical was to sedate her. When the nurses tried to help take her clothes off she panicked. My guess is that English is not her first language because nothing we said made any difference. One of the nurses tried Spanish and that didn't work either.

"Once we were able to start the exam, the bruising we discovered has me very worried. I'm waiting for the x-ray results to come back but my guess is that we'll find multiple healed fractures and probably some new ones. Aside from being beaten, she seems to be in good shape. Someone was feeding her and taking care of her because she's not malnourished and she was clean. We're waiting on more extensive blood results to see if there is anything that we aren't seeing right off the bat," Doctor Bernstein explained. He stood at about six foot with short close cropped brown hair and appeared to be in his fifties.

"Thank you for letting Detective Rollins take the photos. We need to get these to our medical expert and the team in the city," Olivia smiled slightly.

"Well don't treat them as absolute gold. One of the nurses took hair samples for drug testing and noted that the patient's hair had been dyed. It may be brown now but my guess is that it was originally red or auburn, possibly blonde too. It's been dyed a lot so my guess is that they moved around a lot trying to disguise her. I hate to ask but what do you think happened to her?" The doctor wanted to know.

"Everything bad you can think of Doctor. I'm not exactly sure what we have here. My first thought was domestic abuse but now that she seems to have limited communication skills, I worry that she's been trafficked since she was a little girl. I have a call into a psychiatrist to see if he can help and I'm working on getting translators for possible communication attempts but I'm in the dark as much as you," Olivia admitted.

"Well as soon as the test results are in, I'll let you know what they have found. The gynecologist on staff should almost be finished with the internal exam," Bernstein gave a tight smile and then walked away. Olivia walked back to the two chairs that had been pulled up outside of the room where the patient was being examined. Rollins stood up and handed the Sergeant her phone. Olivia flipped through the photos and her heart sunk. Dark very recent bruises appeared on the woman's midsection, chest, arms, back, thighs, and knees. Lighter almost healed ones appeared on her face after the nurses had removed her makeup.

"What did Fin say about the tapes and records I asked for?" Olivia asked.

"He said TARU is trying to clean up the video footage and so far all the prisoner transports check out. Do we have a sicko on the force?" Rollins wanted to know.

"It's beginning to look that way. The paperwork that Chip was handed seems legit. The only glaring detail is that my signature doesn't actually match my real signature. Of course, no one up here would know that and if Warden Drysdale hadn't been alerted to his new prisoner's condition, our Jane Doe would have been in prison a long time before anyone said anything. The perp had to be betting on that," Benson heaved a sigh.

"Should we put a call into Lieutenant Eames? She may have knowledge of someone who has been trafficking women and drugs across the border," Rollins suggested.

"Let's hold off on that. We're not sure if she's been trafficked at all. Until we know what language she speaks, I want to keep this in house as much as possible. Let's run down what we do know," the Sergeant said.

"All right. We have a Caucasian female victim approximately five foot seven, weighing one hundred and thirty pounds. She has extensive bruising, possible broken bones, and no apparent language skills. She was put in prison by someone who knows the system and has managed to circumvent the usual channels of command. My thing is, why our precinct? I mean there are plenty of other SVU precincts in the city. Why ours?" Rollins puzzled.

"That is a very good question," Benson nodded.

"X-ray results are all in and I've taken a look at them," Doctor Bernstein approached the two detectives.

"How bad is it?" Rollins asked.

"She's had multiple breaks in her arms and her legs which have healed. There is a hairline fracture on her collarbone which has not healed and a few hairline fractures on her ribs. There is obvious remodeling of the ribs so my guess is that whoever beat her knew what they were doing," Bernstein told them.

"How do you figure Doctor?" Benson asked.

"Well given the bruising, my guess is that our attacker made every attempt to harm her without causing damage that would actually require a hospital visit. Broken bones can be set without ever visiting a hospital but when a broken rib is involved a hospital trip is usually required to make sure that nothing was punctured. The slight hairline fractures I found would be enough to cause pain but also enough to heal by themselves provided the patient was not forced into any physical labor. She's going to need to be under our watch and care for the next few days at least," the Doctor explained.

"How long until we can take her to the city?" Olivia worried that the longer they were delayed in getting to the city, the better the chance that the perpetrator would have skipped town. Just then the gynecologist, Doctor Hill, exited the room.

"You are the detectives correct?" She asked. The African-American woman had a frown on her face that told both the detectives the news they were about to get was not good.

"Yes, we are," Rollins nodded.

"Well she certainly has been assaulted. I found tearing and scar tissue. I'm going to send the kit to the lab," she explained.

"Have them forward the results to the precinct, please," Benson gave her a card.

"Will do," and with that the doctor headed off down the hall.

"I'd give us until at least tomorrow afternoon before you can take her anywhere but that's pushing it," Bernstein said.

"Sounds good Doctor. Thanks again for all your help," Benson smiled at him. He nodded and then took off down the hall.

"I'll call Brian. You call Fin," she turned to Rollins and said.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shout outs to and inescapela2001. – what we had with the corrections officers is not typical, I'll grant you that. There'll be more on just how things are with the officers later. inescapela2001 – So glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Doctor Bernstein made them wait two days before reluctantly releasing the victim into their custody. Olivia promised that she would go to a hospital in the city and that they would hand the new attending physicians her paperwork. Still the older man frowned but he could do little to stop them. There were more treatment options available in the city and that was just the way it was.

The ride back to the city and over to Mercy Hospital was quiet. The victim did not say anything and the detectives were buried in their thoughts. Finally when they arrived at the hospital and helped her out of the car, did anyone say anything.

"You're safe here," Rollins gave a slight smile. She had no idea if the woman understood her or not but it was worth a try. They made their way inside and were directed to the patient's new room. When they reached the room two officers stood outside the door and checked in with the Sergeant while Rollins helped the victim get settled in her room.

"No one but medical personnel in or out. I want to be notified the minute anyone outside of the medical personnel and my team tries to see her," she told them.

"Yes, Sergeant," the two female officers said.

"Good. Do we have a duty roster for who will be taking the next shifts?" Olivia asked.

"Detective Tutuola promised he'd handled it. Paperwork is on your desk ma'am," the older of two officers, Debbie Smith, explained.

"Very good. Thank you," Benson smiled and then turned around to make some phone calls. She didn't get the chance to however as Doctor George Huang walked up to her.

"Olivia," he smiled.

"George. Thanks for coming to help," she smiled back.

"No problem. Got me out of Oklahoma. What do you think we have?" He asked. She quickly filled him in on what they had discovered so far. The blood test results had shown that she had syphilis and the doctors were pumping her full of penicillin which would also clean up any other infections she had. The full results back from the internal exam showed nothing as far as DNA as she'd been cleaned but the full depth of the repeated abuse showed that whoever had been assaulting the victim had been doing it awhile. There were no drugs in her system at the time but there were signs of habitual injections that had been full of cocaine.

"Sounds like she may not talk because she has never needed to. Whoever kept her away from other people did so in order to protect himself. My guess is that the only time she saw the light of day was when they needed to move and that's why her hair was dyed so many times. Our perp probably drugged her in order to get her to travel with him," Huang made some suppositions.

"Well I hope you and the translators can figure it out. Without her saying anything, we have very little to go on. The video cameras outside the precinct got us a general description but he hid his face from the cameras. Why do you think he would put her in prison? Why not kill her and dump her?" Olivia wondered. They were terrible thoughts but ones that had to be thought of.

"His ego probably prevented him from killing her. He has had total control for so long he probably figured that he'd get away with what he had done. Face it, if your Warden up at Taconic didn't actually care about his prisoners, then we would have never known about her," George pointed out.

"Maybe there was some heat on him and the only way to make sure she was available for when it died down was to incarcerate her. Like you said, if we hadn't caught a break with the Warden, who knows what would have happened. Given that he got her in prison, he probably figured he could get her out," Olivia nodded. George nodded and replied,

"Well I better get in there and she if I can help her at all. I'll swing by the precinct when we're done."

"Sounds good. Thanks again Doc," she smiled slightly.

"No thank you. I really miss New York," he half-smiled and headed into the room. Rollins walked out as he walked in and said they'd better get back to the precinct and see if they could drum up any missing persons reports. Benson agreed and they were on their way to the car when her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered.

"Liv, we need to talk. Are you going to be available tonight?" It was Brian; he sounded exhausted.

"I'll sneak out for a little bit to see you and Noah," she promised.

"Good, I'll see you later," Brian said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Rollins asked after seeing her commanding officer's face.

"I'm not entirely sure," Olivia admitted.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A shout out to inescapela2001. Glad you liked it. More on the way next week! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Doctor Huang had gotten nowhere in his first attempt to speak to the victim. In fact, she tried to get away from him. The translators tried to get her attention but none of the languages they spoke seemed to register. Needless to say, the doctor's called a stop to it and had Jane Doe sedated.

Huang promised to try again the following day as they were not getting anywhere that evening. Olivia sent the team home after the missing persons report turned up nothing. They sent the forged signature off to the handwriting analysis crew who promised to have something in the morning. With no leads and the team running out of options, a good night's sleep was in order.

Olivia parked her standard issue detectives' vehicle and hopped out. She had called Brian to tell him that she was on her way home and he sounded relieved. She worried that he hadn't gotten enough sleep before heading out on his late shift.

"Bri, I'm home," she said as she entered the apartment. She didn't raise her voice as the silence that greeted her, told her that perhaps the baby was asleep.

"Thank God," he mumbled from the other room. She put her keys down on the table near the door and popped off her footwear. Heading into the living room, she found him half-sleeping in the sitting position on the sofa. Noah was sleeping on his chest. It was adorable and she hated to wake either one but Brian had to be to work in an hour and it took him twenty-five minutes to get there. Carefully, she extracted Noah and carried him to his bed. He barely fussed as she laid him down and covered him up.

Moving out into the living room, she gently shook Brian. He rolled his head to the left and slowly opened his eyes.

"You have to get ready for your shift," she told him.

"How much time do I have?" He asked, half out of it.

"Just enough time to slam down some coffee and take a cold shower to wake up," Olivia told him. He grumbled and she helped him off of the sofa. Shoving him towards the bathroom, she fired up the coffee machine. It looked like they weren't going to get that talk in after all.

"Thanks," he said fifteen minutes later after he emerged from the shower and the bedroom with clean clothes on.

"Welcome. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, noting that he only had about twenty minutes before he had to leave.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can do," Brian admitted.

"Well no one said working in Internal Affairs would be fun," Olivia smirked.

"I'm not talking about the job. I'm talking about Noah," he slumped his shoulders forward.

"I know it was a lot to take in and I know that we haven't figured out a schedule yet but we have to give being parents a chance," she told him.

"I know that you have wanted kids for a long time and I'm not saying you didn't do what anyone would do. The kid has been passed around from foster home to foster home like he was some sort of hand me down. It's not right but I never thought of being a parent at this age. I'm not sleeping, you're hardly here, and it's killing the "us" we had," Brian told her.

"We didn't have much of an "us" beforehand. Not after what happened with Lewis," Olivia admitted.

"That was all right. I told you that I would wait for you as long as you needed me to. But this is something completely different. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a parent," he heaved a sigh realizing that he had to go.

"We'll talk more about this when I get home. Try to have a good night," he smiled slightly and slammed the rest of the coffee that sat in the mug down. Pecking a kiss on her temple, Brian tuned and headed for the door.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"I know," she smiled slightly but underneath that smile, her heart was breaking in two. Tears were threatening to fall and she tried to make it seem as though continuing the conversation at a later date was all right.

Brian could see right through her and he looked down at the ground before closing the door on his way out. Olivia walked to the door and listened to his footsteps head for the elevator. Once she heard the ding and the doors close, she turned around and pressed her back into the front door. Tears flowed from her eyes as she covered her face, sliding down the door as she did so. Once her backside hit the floor, the tears just kept coming.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shout out to inescapela2001. So glad you liked it! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A knock on her office door shook her from her thoughts and she bade whoever was on the other side of it to come in.

"Hey Liv, we may…" Fin stopped in his tracks. He could tell right off the bat that something was wrong. Before Lewis, the only person who could ever tell something was up with her was Elliot. Now, despite what he knew were her best efforts, it wasn't hard at all.

"What?" She asked, noticing his pause.

"You ok?" He wanted to know, making sure the door behind him was closed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. You have a new baby at home, you're still not over Lewis, and my guess is that Brian isn't too keen on having a kid around," Fin nailed it on the head and Olivia heaved a sigh.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He asked after her silence.

"I appreciate it, I do, but we're not here to run therapy sessions. We're here to catch bad guys," she reminded him.

"Bad guys are why we're here but we've been doing that a long time. Friendship should be in there somewhere," Fin told her.

"And for that, you have no idea how grateful I am. But right now, I just need some time to think," Olivia admitted.

"No problem. You know where to find me if you need me," he smiled.

"I do. Now why did you come in here?" She asked.

"The handwriting guys may have something. Thought you'd want to run down to the lab with me," Fin explained.

"Let's roll. Any luck with Doctor Huang?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Rollins is down at the hospital with him. I've got Nick hunting for more translators," he told her. She nodded, grabbed her gear, and they headed out to the lab.

"So what do you have for us Liwicki?" Olivia asked the tech as he was pulling the fake signature up on the screen.

"Usually I prefer a larger sample of writing but this is very interesting," Liwicki told him.

"As interesting as watching paint dry," Fin smirked.

"You would think but check out the slant of the writing," the tech gave the detective a chuckle.

"It slants to the left. What exactly is so weird about that?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Well it doesn't entirely narrow down our field of suspects but it does suggest that we could be dealing with a loner; someone who might be good at hiding behind the scenes. Look at how small the handwriting is. It meant that whoever was writing this was concentrating very hard. Look at the loop for the "L" in "Olivia". The upstroke overlaps the downstroke which tends to indicate that the writer was tense. The "S" in "Benson" is round meaning that the person wanted to avoid confrontation. I don't think this was written by your criminal. I think this was written by your victim," Liwicki explained.

"How can that be?" Olivia asked.

"Well our perp wanted to make your signature hold up under quick scrutiny. A man attempting to write for a woman would be tough. It's not impossible but somebody would probably call it into question. Generally a man's handwriting is chicken-scratchy. Don't get me wrong, women can have chicken-scratch too but usually even that is distinguishable. At any rate, it worked. If the Warden hadn't noticed…" Liwicki didn't get a chance to finish the thought.

"Fin, we need to dig up as much information as we can on Warden Drysdale; too much of this case hinges on him contacting us. I don't like it," Olivia cut the tech off.

"On it," Tutuola nodded.

"Thanks for all your help today Liwicki. You have the biggest break in the case yet," she smiled.

"Anytime," he smiled back and went about filing the evidence away. Fin and Olivia were heading back out to the car when her phone rang. She immediately answered the call when she saw it was Rollins.

"What's going on Rollins?" Olivia asked.

"We have a break through," Amanda almost sounded giddy.

"What language does she speak?" Her commanding officer wanted to know.

"Well she doesn't exactly speak. At least I don't think you can call it that," Rollins replied. This made Olivia stop in her tracks. Fin realized that she stopped moving and turned toward her.

"What would you call it?" Olivia was confused.

"Well the doctors ran some tests do see if there was any physical reason she wasn't talking and it turns out, she's deaf," Rollins explained. Olivia was almost dumbfounded but it seemed to make sense. No one had heard her utter a word. Of course no one had thought to check for that sooner as they were more focused on getting her ready for transport and getting her initial injuries assessed. She had no hearing aids, so outwardly it appeared like she didn't know how to speak English, not that she literally couldn't understand it due to her lack of hearing.

"We'll meet you down at the hospital," Olivia told her before hanging up.

"We've got to get to the hospital now," she told Fin.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Another short chapter but I wanted to get something up before the holiday. Happy 4__th__ of July to all who celebrate it! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Something is really bothering me about this case," Olivia told Doctor Huang at the hospital. The two were alone outside of the patient's room while Rollins was talking to Fin and the interpreter inside the room.

"Just one something or a lot of something's?" Huang wanted to know.

"Well a lot to be honest but the first one is definitely, who doesn't report their special needs family member missing?" Olivia was confused.

"It's not actually all that uncommon. Families who are over stressed because of their relative's special needs tend to be relieved that the person is gone and then their guilt for feeling that way often leads to embarrassment or fear of being embarrassed when they admit their feelings," Huang explained.

"We aren't talking about a kid who missed a couple days of school Doc. We're talking about a woman who probably has been abused for years. No one noticed she was missing in her neighborhood or at school? No one outside the nuclear family thought to call the cops when they hadn't seen their cousin or grandchild in a while?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe there was no one who could call," he suggested. The thought hit Olivia like a ton of bricks. What if the woman was being raised by a single parent? The parent doesn't come home one day, the rent doesn't get paid, and then the kid is out on the streets or in foster care where trusting someone is definitely not always an option. Upon aging out of the system, she'd be on her own. Her heart practically snapped in two and Huang could tell that her mind was racing through all of the less than desirable scenarios.

"Has the translator been able to get anywhere?" She changed the subject.

"So far all we have is a first name, Ellen. She can't tell us where she's from or even her last name. The interpreter is having trouble because of Ellen's limited vocabulary. My guess is that she doesn't have anything past a third grade education," Huang heaved a sigh.

"Good God," Olivia shook her head. They were dealing with one sick bastard and he was obviously not afraid of getting caught.

"We have to be concerned that our perp has disappeared and is out stalking a new victim," the FBI forensic psychiatrist admitted.

"You think that the prison was supposed to be her final stop. He didn't have any intention of coming back to get her," Olivia said.

"Given this new revelation about Ellen, the profile has changed. He didn't care if anyone found out who she was or how she got into the prison. She cannot aid in finding him. Ellen was only taught enough words to survive minimal day to day living. This makes her a perfect victim. She can't scream when someone is doing something to her. She can't call out to people on the street to rescue her from the hell she was living and she can't in adult terms describe her attacker. It will take a substantial amount of time to get a description out of her and even if we do, she won't be able to testify at a trial. Understanding the trial proceedings and how the justice system works, will take a lot of work, along with teaching her more sign language. I've got some calls in to see if there is a facility that she can go to where she can be taught everything she needs to know about living a normal life," Huang told her. Olivia just heaved a sigh before heading back into Ellen's room. Despite everything going on around her, Ellen smiled at her. It was a smile of recognition; one that gave Olivia some comfort. Ellen knew that they weren't there to hurt her and that she was safe. Safe. Right now, somewhere out there in the city, or possibly outside the city, the predator that had kidnapped Ellen was on the prowl. Olivia swallowed hard. They would catch him if it was the last thing she ever did.

Back at the precinct, Nick was running the name and education level through the system in hopes that something somewhere popped.

"I'm looking for Detective Benson," a man's voice interrupted his intense stare at the computer screen and his thoughts.

"It's Sergeant Benson now and she's out on a case. Can I help you?" Nick turned around to fully devote his attention to the man.

"Not exactly. Do you think she'll be back soon?" He asked. There was something familiar about this guy and Nick knew that despite the fact that they had never met in person, he'd seen him somewhere before.

"I don't really know. I can take a message for her and then when she does get in, I can let her know you were looking for her," Nick offered. The man heaved a sigh and said,

"To be honest, I'm not sure she'd call me." It then hit Nick just who this man was.

"You're Elliot Stabler aren't you?" Amaro asked.

"Yes I am," he admitted.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I hope to make up for it later this week. ;)**

**A/N2: Shout out to inescapela2001. Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter is something you like. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You have a lot of balls showing yourself around here again," Fin said upon seeing the new arrival at the precinct as the three detectives entered the bull pen.

"I…" Elliot started but he never got the chance to finish as Fin continued,

"You want me to get his punk ass out of here Liv?" She put a hand on his shoulder. Elliot was the last thing she needed right now. All the anger and hurt of him leaving was flooding back and she wasn't sure she could handle it. However, she felt she needed to be strong in front of the team.

"You have two minutes Stabler, in my office," Benson pointed to what used to be the Captain's office before walking past him and into the room. Elliot followed and Rollins gave Fin a questioning look.

"So to what honor do we owe this appearance to?" Olivia asked, sitting behind her desk. Her tone told him that despite the time apart, her anger had not dissipated.

"It's part of the program. I'm trying to make amends," his tone was strange to her and she raised an eyebrow, as he sat across from her. He had a lot of questions as to what exactly had changed around the precinct but that would have to wait.

"Elliot Stabler does a lot of things but make amends is not one of them. At this point, we're way past that anyway," she pointed out.

"That was the old me," he nodded, admitting that his hard head rarely ever gave into the notion that he had been wrong.

"Yeah? Am I just supposed to take in the new you? What about the old you? How can I trust anything you say to me?" She demanded to know.

"I don't expect you to just take it all in at once. I filed my papers, Kathy filed hers, and from then on out I was doing all my filing at the bar. Falling off every barstool I could find. Everything stopped for me. I stopped paying the rent on the apartment, I moved into. I stopped caring what I looked like or smelled like or whether or not I bathed at least once in a while. It got so bad that it only hit me when I was living in a storage unit with every possession I owned and Kathy refused to let me see Eli. At that moment, I checked into rehab," Elliot admitted. It was hard to admit, especially to the woman who had been his partner for so many years and the woman he knew he loved more than any other woman on the planet.

The tough façade that Olivia had been putting up started to crumble but only for an instant. Then the walls that she had put up to protect herself from him, sealed back up the cracks that had started to show.

"Yes well we all have our little problems don't we?" The acid in her tone was undeniable. This side of Olivia was not one you wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"There is no way to go back and change what happened. I only want to make what time we do have working our way back to some semblance of the friendship we once had," Elliot told her.

"We can't ever have that again Stabler. While you were off having your little pity party, I was here, trying to keep things together, trying to make myself get out of bed every morning, trying to still do the job that I loved. All that changed when you weren't there for me when I needed you and I got raped!" That shout did it. Fin came busting in through the office door, grabbed Elliot by the collar and hauled him out of the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Time's up asshole," he said as he pushed him through the doorway. Nick and Amanda watched as the elder detective dragged Elliot out to the hallway and shoved him toward the elevator. Nick decided at that moment, he'd better assist Fin. Elliot had seemingly woken out of his stupor from whatever Olivia had yelled at him the two of them were going at it. Amanda however was rooted to her spot until she heard what she thought was crying. She quickly headed for Olivia's office. The blonde didn't knock, she just moved into the room.

"Sergeant?" She asked, half terrified that Olivia's wrath would extend to her. They had grown close but when the incident with Amanda's gambling had almost ruined the squad, what bond they had, they lost.

"Is he gone?" Olivia wiped her eyes. It was obvious that the tears that made her makeup run were not done and she was barely keeping it together.

"Fin and Nick are handling it. You need me to do anything? Can I get you anything?" Amanda wanted to know as she picked up the chair that Fin had knocked over on the way out.

"I just need a few minutes to myself," she admitted.

"Yes ma'am," Rollins nodded and headed for the door. However, something made her stop in the doorway. Fin and Nick were walking back into the room; Elliot was being handcuffed and led away by some uniforms.

"What did you guys do?" She asked, concerned that Nick was now bleeding from his nose and Fin had a bit of a limp. Those words made Olivia get out of her chair and come up from behind the young detective.

"We got him. Had the Officer Johnson collar him for assaulting a police officer," Fin said.

"I think he broke my nose," Nick admitted as Amanda finally moved from her spot and headed for the first aid kit.

"I want you both checked out by your own private doctors. Where are they taking Elliot?" Olivia asked.

"To holding downstairs. It's too late to be arraigned tonight," Fin said. Olivia just nodded and headed back inside her office. The Sergeant picked up her desk phone and called downstairs. She gave the orders to the officers down there not to send the prisoner for arraignment in the morning, no charges would be filed, and that she would handle his release. The officer on duty said that the former detective was asking for her. Olivia heaved a sigh before telling him she'd be down as soon as she could. Hanging up her phone, she headed back out to the bull pen.

"Go get yourselves checked out and I'll see you all in the morning," she said.

"Liv, I…" Fin started.

"You did what you had to do and I'm going to do what I have to do. There won't be any charges filed against Elliot and I'll make sure that no one here gets in trouble. It's a misunderstanding. I appreciate you all jumping to my defense," Olivia smiled slightly. Fin stood up and walked over to her. Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a hug.

"You take care of yourself baby girl," he whispered, knowing that round two with Stabler would be once they'd all left.

"I will," she promised.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_I will be deviating from the show just a smidge here, in regards to what exactly happened to Olivia. Not sure how much just yet, but I hope you like it. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To my anonymous reviewer - she didn't give him an easy way out... ;) Hope you liked it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Olivia made him stew for a little while dreading the follow up interrogation that was undoubtedly to come. Her heart had taken over and the emotional riptide had caused her to spit out a secret that only three other people knew. There was no hiding it now. Heaving a sigh, she stood up and headed out of her office. She was done for the night here.

Once down at the holding cells, she asked the officer to leave them alone for a few minutes. He balked, department procedure and all, and she said that let her worry about the department. Nodding, the officer left his station and she turned to Elliot who was sitting on the bench. She didn't open the door, figuring it was better if he had to stay in one spot.

"Who else knows?" He asked without looking up from the floor.

"Only the Captain, Brian, and my therapist," she said. He nodded before rising up from his spot and walking to the bars. There was an awkward moment of silence before he spoke again,

"William Lewis." Olivia could only nod. She swallowed hard, knowing what she said next needed to be said,

"I'm having you released but this will be the last time we see each other. You waltz into the precinct again and I'm having you arrested for busting Nick's nose and hitting Fin in the shins. You show up anywhere in my life and I'm flagging down the nearest patrol car. Do you understand me?" She thought she would get an argument. She thought that he would try to reach through the bars of the cell. Instead his shoulders slumped even more than they already had. His head hung down so that his chin was touching his chest.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. By now the internal pain was building for both of them and Olivia knew if she stood there any longer the walls that she had carefully crafted would break and the dam would open the floodgates. Crying now was not an option. She had to remain firm or she was just going to get hurt again just as every man in her life had done. Her father started it and now she intended to finish it. The only one who would hold her heart was at her apartment and he was still in diapers.

She didn't say a word as she turned and headed for the door. She held up the façade while talking to the officer about releasing Elliot. She held it up all the way to her standard issue sedan. Once inside she locked the doors and the floodgates opened.

Later as she opened the apartment door, she found a note on the mirror above the stand where she and Brian dropped their keys. It read,

"Had to drop Noah off with Mrs. Schumacher, down the hall, before I took off for work. Talk to you when I get home." Olivia heaved a sigh. Oh they would talk all right.

Meanwhile, in a little town just outside of Taconic Correctional Facility called Mount Kisco, a call went out to the police department. A neighbor was concerned that she had seen that her neighbor had not put out the trash for pickup. Typically the neighbor, who stored her containers for her, came by and helped her get it all to the curb, given her age and lack of mobility. What had concerned her even more was that when she looked next door to see if the neighbor wasn't home, she saw the car in the driveway but the house was entirely dark. After failing to reach the neighbor by phone, she called the police.

"So batty Mrs. Wilson thinks something bad happened to her neighbor," Officer Carlyle shook his head as he and his partner climbed into their patrol car after a coffee break. The woman was a habitual caller for little things like the noisy kids across the street and the people going down the street in their cars at what she thought was above the speed limit (though it was hardly ever proven anyone was going too fast).

"Good grief. I'd tell her that we aren't going to come out to her house anymore if she keeps calling but the poor woman is all alone and she can barely move without that scooter," his partner Officer Dunlap frowned.

"I know but she just drives you nuts with some of that stuff," Carlyle admitted as he turned on the siren and they rushed over to the house in question.

Upon reaching the scene they noticed immediately that something more was off. The back door to the home was open and Carlyle radioed for backup when they saw the broken glass from the window that resided inside the door.

"I've got blood over here!" Dunlap agitatedly whispered as he discovered a blood trail on the floor. Carlyle was half way through radioing for an ambulance until he heard his partner throwing up in the next room.

"I think its Warden Drysdale," Dunlap said.

"How can you tell? His face is all bashed in," Carlyle barely held down his own vomit. They turned away from the body and made a quick sweep to discover no one else was there.

"We need the medical examiner," Carlyle announced, "We have a homicide."

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The stillness of the night inside the apartment was shattered by a scream that would cause most people to have a shiver sent down their spine. Olivia bolted upright in bed, drenched in sweat. Another nightmare probably brought on by the day's events. Soon another wail was heard but this time it wasn't her own, it was Noah's. She shook off the wave of nausea that hit her as the memories receded back into the hidey hole she'd created for them in her mind. Getting up, Olivia quickly crossed the room and picked up the fussy toddler.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it," she cooed at him and surprisingly that seemed to work as his cries died down. Her cell phone rang and she knew the silence wasn't going to last. She quickly moved back to her bed and sat down, trying to hold onto Noah and answer her phone at the same time. Flustered as it was, she didn't check the caller ID.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Schumacher. I just…"

"Ma'am, its Detective Braunscheidel from the Mount Kisco police department. I'm sorry I'm calling at such an hour but we have a bit of a situation up here that I need your help with," the male voice said over the line. Noah was upset that his sleep was further disturbed and he decided to scream again.

"One second," Olivia said into the phone. She threw it upside down on the bed and quickly managed to calm Noah down. However, he no longer seemed to be in the mood to sleep. Heaving a sigh, she gently put him in the crib, grabbed the phone, and headed out into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

"Sorry about that. Now you said you have a situation in Mount Kisco," Olivia restated.

"We do ma'am. Again I apologize for calling now but Warden Drysdale from the Taconic Correctional Facility was found murdered in his home and he had your business card," the detective explained. Immediately, she was suspicious. They'd been looking into Drysdale to see if perhaps he was the connection to their victim and now he randomly turns up dead.

"How'd he die?" She asked.

"Someone beat the crap out of him ma'am if you'll pardon the language. We had to use DNA and fingerprints to ID him seeing as his teeth were no longer connected to his jaw," Bile rose a little in her throat and she forced it back down.

"Why would he have your business card on him? I can't imagine that a Sergeant from New York City would need to be up in our neck of the woods," he continued.

"One of my victims is in his facility. He called to discuss her upcoming release and wondered if I could come up for a visit," she lied, unsure of just who was on the other end of the line.

"Oh I see. Well I guess that someone else took out their anger on him but our leads are drying up quicker than a puddle in the sunshine," Braunscheidel said.

"Wish I could help but I only met him once," Olivia told him.

"Well can I call you at this number if we need anything?" The detective wanted to know.

"Absolutely," she said.

"Great. You try to have a good rest of your night and thanks," with that the call ended. The bottle was ready out of the microwave and Olivia tested it to make sure it wouldn't burn Noah. Then she walked back to the bedroom and placed another call as she fed him.

"Fin, sorry to wake you but we have a situation," she started. It was then she heard a knock on her front door. She froze.

"What kind of situation?" Fin asked but she didn't answer him as she set Noah down without his bottle and went for the gun safe.

"Liv? You still there baby girl?" Fin wasn't getting a response and it made him very nervous. He climbed out of bed and headed for the closet for a shirt and some pants. He asked again if she was all right but got no response. Then he heard her say,

"Oh Mrs. Schumacher, I'm sorry about the noise. I know it's late. Yes, I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern. Good night.

"Liv?" He asked again.

"Sorry about that. I just got a call from Mount Kisco Police that Warden Drysdale was beaten to death earlier today. They found my card at his house. We need to get down to the hospital, secure Ellen, and get her out of that hospital. Our guy might be onto us," Olivia explained.

"This guy is all over the map. I'll get down there right away. You want me to call Rollins?" Fin wondered.

"Yes. You two get down there. I'll call dispatch and get some extra uni's there too," she said.

"Bring her to the secure wing at Bellevue?" He asked.

"Yes, and then meet me at the precinct. Make sure they have extra guards on her," she told him. The call ended and she quickly dialed Amaro's phone. She told him to head into the precinct on the double and she'd explain once they got there. He didn't argue and promised to see her there. Once off the phone, she got Noah into his stroller, grabbed the diaper bag, and threw some real clothes on.

Once down at the precinct, Fin and Amanda found that Nick and Olivia were already there. Nick was playing with the toddler, keeping him distracted.

"So what is going on?" Amanda asked.

"Warden Drysdale was beaten to death in his home up in Mount Kisco. I received a call from a "Detective Braunscheidel" and he told me they found my business card and wanted to know if I could help them," Olivia explained.

"So you think our guy must have figured out that Ellen wasn't where he'd put her and now you're not sure if the call you got was legit," Nick said.

"Yes, I'd like you to run the number he called from. It's in my phone," she handed it to Nick and he nodded before getting on his computer.

"Say the call is legit, the guy doesn't need to take your card with him. After all, he sent our victim from here. He probably knows we figured out what he did," Rollins said.

"But we're no closer to narrowing down the suspects. Who is this guy?" Fin asked.

"The number is legit. It traces back to the Mount Kisco Police but the problem is, we have no way of knowing if any of the cops there are the ones who put Ellen in there in the first place," Nick said as he hung up his phone after getting the information from the night shift crime scene investigators.

"Then it's safe to say that Drysdale is dead. What happened when you looked into his background?" Olivia asked Fin.

"He's a widower, never had any kids. He has a sister who lives in Mount Kisco and she is married with three adult children. Only Drysdale has experience with law enforcement though," he explained.

"We need to rule out the family and all of the guards at Taconic. I want them all checked out immediately. I need to call the Chief of D's and let him know that we need help," Olivia said.

"Help? Can't we handle this on our own?" Fin gave her a look.

"We need to know that the Mount Kisco Police are clean before we do anything with them. Maybe the Chief has some contacts we can trust up there," she explained. Fin nodded and got back to work. It was going to be a long day.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sergeant Benson, I can understand your concern. Unfortunately, I have no contacts up there nor do either of us have jurisdiction. We may need to call in the Department of Corrections on this," the Chief of Detectives Muldrew said.

"Sir, the more people that know about our victim, the more danger she is in. Not only that, since we are dealing with someone who obviously knows the system, evidence could be being destroyed as we speak. Doctor Huang says that our guy won't remain dormant. He probably was looking for another victim when he somehow found out Ellen was no longer in prison," Olivia pleaded knowing that they were in a tight spot as it was.

"Did just you and Detective Rollins go to the prison?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"They'll be looking for a new Warden and I have an in with someone I trust at Corrections. Which one of your other detectives could you spare?" Muldrew wanted to know.

"Detective Amaro sir," Olivia told him.

"Excellent. Have him to my office by nine am. I will put in a call to my guy. I will call you as soon as I can," the Chief said. With that the conversation was over and Olivia put the phone back in the cradle. She looked over at Noah, who was finally sleeping. Heaving a sigh, she headed back out into the bullpen.

"Amaro, get your best suit. You're going undercover as the new Warden at Taconic. The Chief is making a few calls to see if we can get you in. You need to be down at One PP by nine am. In the meantime, the rest of us will be running background checks and hopefully something will pop," Olivia explained.

"I'll get ready," Nick nodded before heading to the locker room so he could run home quickly.

"How are we doing so far?" She wanted to know as she turned to Fin and Amanda.

"So far nothing unusual about the people at Taconic. The usual prisoner complaints, a couple of excessive force complaints, but that's about it," Amanda shrugged.

"What about that guard we met who did the prisoner transport?" The Sergeant wanted to know.

"Chip Calhoun is as clean as the Warden said he was. My guess is that having him at a prison where the opposite sex doesn't do anything for him, helped with that," Rollins admitted.

"All those muscles probably help too…" Olivia trailed off, a sudden thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it Liv?" Fin asked.

"Run a check on the name Chip Calhoun outside the Corrections database," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Amanda nodded and quickly went to work.

"What about you Fin? Anything on the Warden's family?" Olivia wanted to know.

"His sister and her husband don't have any record of bad behavior and they're a little old to be our suspects. They had two boys, Sam and Nathan, and a girl named Lily. Lily lives in the city while both of her brothers stayed in Mount Kisco. Nathan is married…" Fin paused.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, confused by his sudden silence.

"Nathan is married to Chip," Rollins finished her partner's sentence, having pulled up Chip's record on the screen.

"Ok but if Chip was going to kill the warden, he wouldn't have needed the baseball bat," Benson pointed out.

"True but Sam might have a reason to hurt the Warden," Fin said as he turned his computer screen so she could see.

"Arrested for drunken disorderly, assault, theft, and menacing. The last charge happened to involve a baseball bat. It also seems like Sam was in and out of mental facilities for a while," Olivia shook her head.

"Troubled kid or psycho in the making?" Fin asked.

"I don't know but we better find out," Olivia said. Her cell phone rang and she was hoping it was the Chief of D's but the number was not familiar to her as she picked it up.

"Sergeant Benson," she said, turning away from her colleagues.

"Oh geez, he didn't say you were in the service," the voice on the other end said.

"I'm NYPD. Who is this?" She asked.

"Sorry. This is Marty the bartender down at McGillicuddy's. I've got Elliot down here and he's drunk off his ass. The only number he'd give me is yours. I'd have put him in a cab but I don't think he should be going home alone, especially since he just puked in the trash can," the man said. Olivia heaved a sigh. It seems their earlier conversation had hit them each hard.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. What's the address?" She asked.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A shout out to NTACvic. Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Here is some more and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Nick was off safely to One PP and the undercover operation had commenced. Fin and Doctor Huang were driving up to Mount Kisco to pay a visit to Sam, nephew to the now deceased Warden Drysdale. Rollins had managed to discover that Chip's real name had been Samson Hubbell and she joked that changing it to Chip seemed like a waste of time considering the hours he must have spent in the gym. No reason was given for the change but usually one doesn't change one's name unless there is a serious problem or one parent's were a tad brutal in the naming of their children department.

As it turned out, there was a very good reason. When Chip was a teenager, he had been hospitalized with severe injuries due to an attack by his father. The report filed by the police had noted broken ribs, broken wrist, and bruising to the kidneys and spleen (his spleen would later be removed). The cause of the attack was listed as religious differences which Rollins took to mean that coming out of the closet had not gone well for Chip. Things took a turn for the worse when another name popped in the database – one Martha Hubbell. It seems that when Martha tried to intercede on her son's behalf, she was struck which caused her to fall and hit her head on the coffee table. She was killed instantly. Mr. Hubbell went to jail for attempted murder and manslaughter. Olivia just shook her head as she headed out the door. Chip was definitely not their suspect. Of course if Sam didn't pan out, they were back to square one. They still had no leads on who took Ellen but whoever it was they knew the Warden and the Warden paid dearly for helping Ellen out.

Now, Olivia mulled over the case while holding Elliot up in the men's room over the toilet. The inside of her standard issue vehicle was being cleaned by the garage as they did their little dance of vomiting and flushing the toilet.

"What the hell?" Ken Briscoe asked as he walked into the men's room toward the sound of someone retching. It now explained why the one elevator was out of service as the maintenance man said he was cleaning something up.

"Sorry Kenny," Olivia apologized as she poked her head out of the stall.

"Sergeant?" The young Briscoe almost wet himself right there.

"I think he's almost done," she was apologetic.

"Detective Stabler?" Ken looked very confused. The younger man had never gotten into the habit of calling either of them by their first names.

"If you want to do what you came in here for, I'll close my eyes," Olivia offered.

"I can hold it. Looks like he's on the dry heaves anyway," Ken smiled slightly, unsure of what to do next.

"Tell you what, help me get him to the sink, and then you can do what you gotta do," she said.

"Deal," Ken nodded and then grabbed Elliot by the shoulder before moving him over to the sink. He then flushed the toilet while Olivia scrubbed her hands and her forearms up to her elbows at one of the empty sinks.

"All right, let's clean you up," she heaved a sigh, wetted some paper towels and got to cleaning up Elliot's face. He started to laugh and push her hands away from himself. He was really wasted. The intolerance to alcohol that had built up during his sobriety was surprising, either that or Marty over at McGillicuddy's had a lot of explaining to do.

"You want me to get some clean clothes from the gym?" Ken asked as he exited the stall and washed his hands.

"If you wouldn't mind. His shoes and his shirt took a beating," Olivia shook her head.

"No problem. I don't want to overstep my bounds here but what is he doing here anyway?" Ken asked.

"It's a long story, trust me," Olivia said.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded and then went out in search of some clothes that hadn't been vomited on. Olivia then dragged Elliot into the bullpen where Rollins jumped up and helped her into the cribs.

"Sergeant…" the blonde trailed off, wanting to ask so many questions but unsure if it was even her place.

"We'll talk about this later. Can you send Kenny in when he gets back?" Olivia wanted to know.

"Yes ma'am," Rollins nodded before heading back out the door. Olivia looked at Elliot who looked like he was ready to go to sleep. Had she driven him to fall off the wagon? Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut when she spilled the beans about what really happened with Lewis? As much as she had wanted justice for herself, the possibility of the entire world knowing that she had failed as a cop to protect herself made her not want to press charges despite what she'd always told victims. Perhaps she'd been in this business too long and her reputation was more important to her. When Lewis tried to introduce the fact that they had indeed had sex, whether consensual or not, she immediately denied everything. That had never happened and would not happen as long as she lived. She had committed perjury. Don had known it and he had asked her why she didn't press the charge. She had said that it would be difficult to prove especially since Lewis had been pushing that her kidnapping hadn't been a kidnapping at all. It had been consensual; she was just as guilty as he was. Fear of the jury believing it was right on the money when they asked if they could charge Olivia with assaulting Lewis.

"Sergeant, here you go," Ken's words broke her reverie. She thanked him and then went about getting Elliot out of the dirty top and sneakers. Pulling off his shirt, she swallowed hard as the feelings she'd buried deep about him pushed their way to the surface. However, instead of finding that six pack, she knew used to hide under his shirt, she found a miniature beer gut beginning to form. He'd been drinking and not paying his bills so of course going to the gym was out of the question. Surprisingly, he didn't fight her as she put the clean shirt on – not an easy task in and of itself considering he wasn't helping either. She covered him with an extra blanket and took the vomit covered shirt and shoes and pitched them into a garbage can. Exiting the cribs, she called over a uniform and told him to watch the former Detective.

Just as she was about to check in on Noah, her phone rang. Quickly answering it she discovered Doctor Huang on the other end.

"Sam is not our guy," the doctor explained.

"Oh and why do you think that?" Olivia asked.

"He had a psychotic break six months ago. He's been mostly catatonic since then. The doctors have tried taking him off his medication but it makes him extremely violent. They're enrolling him in a study to see if another kind of medicine would be helpful," Huang said.

"What is the official diagnosis?" She wanted to know.

"Catatonic Depression as a symptom of his Schizophrenia. My guess is that lashing out with those crimes on his rap sheet was the start of his disease but then later something triggered a full blown break. The violence seems to be the result of paranoid delusions that someone is out to get him. Whoever this someone is, he believes them to be a giant and that the doctors and other personnel here work for the giant. It's really quite terrible considering how late the diagnosis came," Huang told her.

"So he's violent enough to lash out but he didn't kill our Warden. That leaves us nowhere," Olivia exhaled loudly.

"Sorry," the FBI agent said.

"We're missing something but I just don't know what," she admitted.

"Well we're heading back to the precinct. See you soon," with that the call ended and Olivia shook her head. What the heck was going on? How could their perp be that good at covering his tracks? Then her cell phone jingled indicating a text message. Looking at it, she saw it was from Nick. _I've got a suspect. Check out Corrections Officer Benjamin Wyatt. Something is hinky about him._

"Rollins I need a deeper look at Benjamin Wyatt," Olivia ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the blonde nodded.

To Be Continued…


End file.
